Love Machine
"Love Machine" is a song recorded by The Miracles. It plays in Heavyweights during the dance scene at the party. It was also used in one of the Monsters, Inc. TV spots. Additionally, the song was re-recorded by Carlos Alazraqui and Antonio Sol for Planes (with a few different lyrics). It is the song that El Chupacabra uses to win over Rochelle. His version doesn't work, but Dusty and our heroes' does (which has singing low and slow). Lyrics The Miracles' lyrics Oh, yeah I'm just a love machine And I won't work for nobody but you (Yeah baby) I'm just a love machine A hugging kissing fiend I think it's high time you knew Whenever I think of you My mind blows a fuse (Baby) When I look in your eyes My meter starts to rise And I become confused My motor cranked electric goes When I'm sitting next to you Electricity starts to flow And my indicator starts to glow, ooh (I, I) I'm just a love machine And I won't work for nobody but you (Oh, yeah) I'm just a love machine (Yeah baby) A hugging kissing fiend La-La la la la-La la la la-La la La la la la la-La la la-La laaaaaaaaa (I, I) I'm just a love machine And I won't work for nobody but you (Oh, yeah) I'm just a love machine (Yeah baby) A hugging kissing fiend I'm gentle as a lamb I'm not that hard to program There's no way that you can lose Chassis fits like a glove I've got a button for love That you've got to use (Push it, push it) If you look into my power I am sure you can find out how To turn me on just set my dial And let me love you for a little while, ooh (I, I) I'm just a love machine And I won't work for nobody but you (Oh, yeah) I'm just a love machine (Yeah baby) A hugging kissing fiend La-La la la la-La la la la-La la La la la la-La la la la-La laaaaaaaaa Push it push it baby, aaaaaah (I, I) I'm just a love machine And I won't work for nobody but you (Oh, yeah) I'm just a love machine (Yeah baby) A hugging kissing fiend (ah, ah) (I, I) I'm just a love machine And I won't work for nobody but you (Oh, yeah) I'm just a love machine (Yeah baby) A hugging kissing fiend only heard in the album version Oh, yeah Love machine Earth quaking, sole shaking Love machine And I won't work for nobody but you Love machine Earth quaking, sole shaking Love machine And I won't work for nobody but you Oh, yeah Love machine Earth quacking, sole shaking Love machine And I won't work for nobody but you Love machine Earth quacking, sole shaking Love machine And I won't work for nobody but you Carlos Alazraqui and Antonio Sol's lyrics El Chupacabra's version Ohhhhhh, haw-haw-haw-ay! Hmmmm, yeah! (Whoo!) I'm just a love machine And I won't work for nobody but you Aaaah! Ha! I'm just a love... Speech machine? ¿Qué pasó? Dusty and our heroes' version I'm just a love machine And I won't work for nobody but you (He's just a love machine) I only work for you, baby (a hugging kissing fiend) Yeah My voltage regulator cools, (regulator cools) When I taxi next to you (next to you) Electricity starts to flow And my indicator starts to glow Ooooh! I'm just a love machine And I won't work for nobody... But you! Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Love Songs